pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Jak and Daxter 3" franchise. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Samos Hagai - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Keira - Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Dark Jak - Evil Arnold (Hey Arnold!) (if Evil Arnold was a real character) *The Krimzon Guard - Humbert (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Vin - TinTin (TinTin) *Light Jak - Light Arnold (Hey Arnold!) (if Light Arnold was a real character) *Damas - Howard Deville (Rugrats) *Cyber-Errol - Savage Oppress (Star Wars) *and more Movie Used *Jak 3 (PlayStation 2) (JohnnyDFox's Version) Footage Nickelodeon Footage *Hey Arnold! (1996) *Rugrats (1990) Disney Footage *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Channel 4 Footage *The Adventures of Tintin (TV series) (1991) (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery (Boss Battles) The Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 Boss Battles Part 01 - Arnold and Flash vs The Inquisitor..png|Arnold and Flash vs The Inquisitor The Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 Boss Battles Part 02 - Arnold and Flash vs Opress Savage..png|Arnold and Flash vs Opress Savage The Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 Boss Battles Part 03 - Arnold and Flash vs Dr. Robotnik..png|Arnold and Flash vs Dr. Robotnik Gallery Arnold in Hey Arnold.jpg|Arnold as Jak Flash sentry by rainbowderp98-d6am5ru.png|Flash Sentry as Daxter RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Samos Hagai Helga3.png|Helga as Keira Evil Arnold.png|Evil Arnold as Dark Jak Humbert the Huntsman.png|Humbert as The Krimzon Guard TinTin.jpg|TinTin as Vin Light Arnold.png|Light Arnold as Light Arnold Howard DeVille.png|Howard Deville as Damas Savage Opress.png|Opress Savage as Cyril Errol Twilight and Flash kiss..jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Tess Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony The Movie (2017).jpg|Twilight Sparkle (Pony) as Tess (Ottsel) Evil_Flash_Sentry_by_rainbowderp98-d6am5ru.png|Evil Flash Sentry as Evil Daxter Voice Cast (English) *Arnold - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Flash Sentry - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Grandpa Lou - Radar Overseer Guy *Helga - Radar Overseer Beulah *Evil Arnold - Radar Overseer Jimmy (-10) *Humbert - Mike in Stadium *TinTin - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Light Arnold - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Howard Deville - Microsoft Sam *Savage Oppress - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Narrator - Robosoft 2 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Arnold - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Flash Sentry - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Grandpa Lou - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Helga - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5) *Evil Arnold - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Humbert - Diego Loquendo V1 *TinTin - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Light Arnold - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Howard Deville - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) *Savage Oppress - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/jak-3) *01 - spargus arena *02 - spargus city *03 - calm wasteland *04 - harsh wasteland *05 - artifact race *06 - leaper race *07 - metalhead hunt *08 - wasteland run *09 - metalhead nest *10 - monk temple *11 - monk glider *12 - volcano *13 - precursor sub-rails *14 - eco mine *15 - haven city *16 - sewers *17 - incoming blast bots *18 - gun course *19 - metalhead city area *20 - haven city battle *21 - haven city chase *22 - metal-peads *23 - war factory *24 - monk temple under attack *25 - dark maker ship *26 - tower bombs *27 - stadium ruins *28 - palace ruins *29 - dark maker finale Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *fx5.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit2.wav *5 clash 2.wav *3 clash good.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Spin 2.wav *4 clash good.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav http://www.gamefront.com/files/files/6081174/better_saber_sounds.zip https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav Scenes *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 1 (13:09) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 2 (8:16) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 3 (8:34) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 4 (8:02) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 5 (13:47) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 6 (14:55) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 7 (13:54) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 8 (8:22) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 9 (10:44) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 10 (8:49) (Francais) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 11 (14:38) (Deustch) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 12 (10:14) (Spanish) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 13 (7:53) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 14 (13:19) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 15 (14:59) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 16 (7:32) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 17 (9:01) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 18 (12:30) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 19 (14:47) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 20 (10:14) (Spanish) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 21 (12:18) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 22 (9:06) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 23 (13:08) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 24 (13:40) (Francais) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 25 (8:16) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 26 (9:35) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 27 (12:09) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 28 (9:28) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 29 (7:34) (Francais) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 30 (8:04) (Francais) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 31 (8:44) (Francais) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 32 (10:38) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 33 (7:37) (Francais) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 34 (8:04) (Francais) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 35 (10:28) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 36 (13:25) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 37 (11:21) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 38 (8:18) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 39 (11:00) (English) Trains IMG_1107 - Copy-S.jpg|Dromad! No 1 No. 4 (Irish Railways).jpg|No. 4 Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by ECDT1089's walkthrough. *Arnold will carry his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash Sentry will carry two lightsabers (one purple and one green), that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Eggman will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oppress Savage will a red double bladed lightsaber staff, that will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engines on the train that Arnold and Flash Sentry pilot Dromad! No. 1 hauling a blue and yellow coach and a green coach and a 2-6-4 Tank Engine No. 4 hauling a red coach and six blue and yellow coaches. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Jak and Daxter Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming